Bad Penny
by Sumiregusa
Summary: Set during 'Skin Deep' and 'Broken'. - "Seeing her standing there, awkward but determined to make it work between them, he was put forcibly in mind of the old story of the Bad Penny. He almost smiled at the similarities, that no matter how ill used the little penny had been, how hated or abused, it always came back. She always came back."


Authors Note: Just another little plot-bunny that's been chewing on my brain. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to everyone that have reviewed my other two as well (: I'm still testing the waters of writing for this fandom, and while I build up my confidence, your encouragement and kind words have been just brilliant. Thank you!

Disclaimer: No. Just no.

000

The first time she returned to him, his amazement was deep and abiding. Plenty of people had left him over the course of his lifetime, but none, _none _had ever returned. Not of their own accord. Yet there she stood, all smiles and blue eyes shining, telling him in not so many words that she was almost as surprised as he was that she had chosen to come back.

He had looked hard at her, searching almost desperately for some clue, some insight to her actions. Expecting a trick of some kind, but hoping beyond hope for that look of soft promise to be genuine.

He knew now that his suspicion had overpowered what he had plainly seen with his own two eyes. Past experiences had cruelly taught him to expect rejection. That no one could ever truly want to be near him. Not deliberately. Not without some kind of personal gain. It had to be a trick. It was always a trick.

He had sent her away again, his rage unfathomable. His sense of betrayal from one of the few he had ever cared for shook him violently. He had never wanted to love her, and refused to admit that he did until it was far too late. His actions had caused irreparable tragedy, and she was in a place where she couldn't return to him again, even if she had wanted to. He had pushed her away, and for years believed that action had caused her a long, painful death.

The second time she returned to him, his shock had been greater still. It rocked him to his very core and for a moment he called his own sanity into question. Not only had she apparently returned from the grave, but she had somehow cheated death and sought him out. The only emotion that could match his incredulity was his exultation. This time he swore to keep her, to be with her, and not even a shred of the old doubt and suspicion remained in the face of his joy. For one shining moment, all of his ingrained cynicism vanished, and being with her was all that mattered.

Then he discovered how she had suffered for the past twenty-eight years. How she had been locked away and tormented, like a beast awaiting slaughter, just for her association with him. For daring to love a monster.

Anger blinded him once more, and though she pleaded with him for mercy, such faith in her eyes for him, he couldn't bring himself to do as she asked. Torn, he had fallen back on what he knew best and chosen his words of reply to her very carefully. He could take his revenge and keep her trust as well.

At least, that's what he thought. Once more, although this time unintentionally, he drove her away. Pushed her right out of his life for the sake of his own needs.

Again she left, and while he expected his pain to be lessened, his heart was as raw and wounded as before. He told himself that it was for the best. That she was alive at least, and she was far better off without him. Leaving his side of her own volition would keep her safe -both from his enemies, and ultimately, from himself.

The third time she returned to him, he still found himself in a state of bewilderment, but far less so. Seeing her standing there, awkward but determined to make it work with them, he was put forcibly in mind of the old story of the Bad Penny. He almost smiled at the similarities, that no matter how ill used the little penny had been, how hated or abused, it always came back. She always came back.

It was with a suddenly heavy heart that he realised she always would, and that just couldn't happen. He wouldn't make her his Bad Penny, put her through so much damage that she was no longer recognisable to any who saw her. He would not twist her that way, as he had been twisted. He watched her quietly, speaking softly as he knew what he must do to keep her safe and whole.

Calmly, despite the tulmit of emotions that besieged him, he once again told her to leave.

This time she only smiled. And refused.


End file.
